Jagan and the Double Rainbow
by Miss Jagan
Summary: Logan and James like rainbows.  Jagan


**A/N. This one was obviously inspired by the video I saw of Kendall mimicking the famous 'Double Rainbow' video on You Tube. Of course, how I got Jagan from that well. . . rainbows are just really beautiful and all I could think of was what you are about to read. No, I don't own anything. Darn.**

"Hey, guys!" Logan stops walking to stand in the middle of the parking lot and shades his eyes with one hand while pointing with his free arm.

"Whoa, Logan!" James walks straight into the smaller boy and nearly knocks him down. He steadies him by wrapping an arm around his waist. "What is it, dude? I hope it's important enough for you to get hit by a car because if you're not careful. . ." He trails off and steers Logan onto the sidewalk. "Now," He leans close to Logan and whispers in his ear. "What's so cool?"

Logan completely forgets what had captured his attention for a second. He takes a sharp breath but doesn't pull away from James. "Um. . ." He stammers, trying to collect his thoughts. He clears his throat. "Look." His voice cracks slightly but he keeps going. "It's a double rainbow."

"Big deal." Kendall is unimpressed as he sidesteps a large puddle. "Rainbows mean rain and double rainbows mean a lot of rain."

Logan rolls his eyes and pulls away. "Kendall, the amount of rainbows in the sky has nothing to do with the amount of rain that falls." He glaces back up at the sky. "Anyway, how can you not think that's beautiful?"

"I'm hungry." Carlos interrupts Logan's lecture on rainbows by jumping in the largest puddle he can find, effectively soaking all three of his friends up to their knees.

"Carlos!" Kendall gasps as the cold water drips down his legs. "I'm supposed to meet Jo for lunch and now I look like I peed my pants!" He glares at his younger friend and stalks off.

Carlos looks at James and Logan and shrugs. "Someone's in a bad mood." He laughs. "Anyway, Logan I think your double rainbow is pretty cool but I'm also starving. I'm going to go grab something to eat. You guys coming?"

Before Logan can say anything, James shakes his head. "We'll be there later." He tells Carlos as he stops Logan from following with a hand on the shoulder.

Carlos shrugs again and waves goodbye before bounding off, making sure not to miss any puddles.

James watches him go and chuckles. "He's crazy." He says in amusement. But then the smile fades and he turns to face Logan. "Are you okay?" He asks softly.

Logan nods quickly. "I'm fine. I just. . . wish you guys could see how beautiful the rainbow is. I mean, rainbows. It's so rare to see a double rainbow and this one is so perfect. Look! It's almost a triple rainbow!"

James smiles as he watches Logan gaze up at the sky. "I had no idea you were such a nature lover, Logie." He ruffles Logan's hair affectionately. Seeing Logan's disappointment, he quickly adds, "It is really cool. I've never seen one before."

"When I was little," Logan whispers. "I used to have trouble remembering the colors that are in a rainbow and the order they go. My mom told me about Roy G. Biv."

"Who's that?" James asks in confusion.

"No one." Logan laughs lightly. "It stands for the colors in a rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet." He voice drops back down to a whisper and James has to lean in closer to him. "My mom and I used to love looking a rainbows. I remember asking her if we would see one on. . . the day of the accident." He falls silent and one hand cups the other, his fingers rubbing a faded scar by his wrist.

James isn't sure what to say or do. His friend almost never talks about his deceased mother. The subject is too painful. To his dismay he sees tears in Logan's brown eyes and he feels his own eyes burn at the sight. Logan should never have to cry. He drops an arm over Logan's thin shoulders and pulls him closer to him.

Logan lets his head fall and rest on James' shoulder, allowing a fear tears to escape. "I miss her." He says sadly. "Sometimes I think it was all my fault.

James steps away and looks at Logan intently. "Listen to me, Logan. It was an accident. It was a horrible accident that should have never happened. But it wasn't your fault. At all." He can see that

Logan wants to believe him but there's still doubt in the brown eyes. "Logan, you were six."

"I know." Logan tries to smile. "Still I need a reason sometimes."

"I wish you had another reason." James tells him.

Logan shrugs, his eyes falling to the ground. "It's better than the alternative." He mumbles. "Sometimes," He starts to confess. "I wish I died too."

James grabs Logan's chin and gently forces it upwards so that he's looking at him. "Logan," He whispers, his voice full of hurt. "How could you say that?" His free hand finds Logan's scarred hand and brings it up to his lips, kissing it softly. "What about us?"

Logan's mouth falls slightly open and he stares at James, unable to form any words. "I. . ." He croaks out.

The rain has started to fall again and James looks up at the sky, blinking the water out of his eyes. "Logan, I think that rainbow is pretty beautiful and special. But you know what I think is even more beautiful?" He looks back at Logan, an open and honest expression in his hazel eyes. "You."

Logan has no idea what to say. He feels like a fish out of water, gasping for air at James' words.

James continues talking, afraid of losing his nerve. "That Roy G. Biv thing is pretty cool but I don't need it to remember the colors of a rainbow. All I need is you. See, the red reminds me of the color your face turns when you're embarrassed." He smiles when he sees Logan rubbing the back of his neck but keeps talking. "Orange reminds me of that time we carved Jack O' Lanterns last year and I accidentally cut my finger and you gave me first aid. Yellow makes me think of the sun which reminds me of your smile. Green. . ." James trails off and laughs. "Man, I love it when Gustavo makes us wear those camo clothes."

"James-" Logan tries to speak but it shushed gently by James.

"Let me finish. Blue is the color of the ocean" He shakes his head. "I wish we were at the beach now instead of standing in the middle of the park getting drenched. Anyway, indigo and violet remind me of the sunset and how beautiful it is even though it makes me a little sad. Because that means that soon we'll have to go to sleep and I can't see you for a few hours." He reaches the end of his explanation and looks at Logan. "I love you, Logan."

Logan doesn't think, he just acts. He leans into James and presses his lips to his. Both of his arms are draped around James' neck and he feels him shudder slightly. One hand moves to James face and gently strokes his cheek to calm him down.

James can't possibly relax. Logan's touch sends a million sparks shooting out around them and he feels lightheaded. They break apart for an instant and he tried to catch his breath. His forehead rests lightly on Logan's and he sighs deeply. "So," He whispers, afraid to break up the moment. "What do you think?"

Logan gazes up at him. "I think you cut your finger on purpose." He mumbles and kisses James neck. "And that you should maybe quit being a singer and write Hallmark cards." He stand on tiptoe and grazes his lips on James' ear. "And I know that I love you too, James."

The rain is pouring down now and James' hair is plastered to his face so that his view of Logan is slightly obscured by the brown strands. He reaches up with a trembling hand to push the hair out of the way but Logan does it for him. "You do?" It's too good to be true.

"Uh-huh." Logan breathes. He leans in close to kiss James again. "And I always will."

Their lips meet again and James is certain that he's never loves rainbows as much as he does now. They sink to the wet grass and Logan lays on top of James, closing his eyes, finding peace in the midst of the storm. James traces his fingers along Logan's spine and Logan's hand is in his hair, his fingers twirling the wet locks. Overhead the rain continues to drench everything but neither of them take notice. They only thing that matter is them and it's so good.

**A/N. This is where I take my cue and run far far away.**


End file.
